Lily and James: Two Songs
by LynstHolin
Summary: Lily Evans/James Potter Two ficlets about the beginning of their relationship.


Warnings: some suggestiveness

HybridChaos suggested I do a variation of the 'shuffle fic'-make a list of songs that come up on my iPod in random mode and then write short fics inspired by them at my leisure. It seemed like a great idea-it'll give me a break from all the long fics I'm in the middle of.

...

**Stupid Girls **(P!nk)

Lily snorted in a rather unlady-like manner. "You have got to be kidding me."

James Potter sat directly in front of Sev and her in potions. Currently, the king of the Gryffindors was flanked by two girls, one blonde and one brunette. "Potions is so hard," the blonde lisped, pouting. "Can you help me? You're the best in the class." She pressed her upper arms against her breasts so they popped out above the top of her robes, which looked to be more low-cut than was allowed at Hogwarts.

Sev made a choking sound. "The best? _Him_?"

"I know, Sev. _You_ are the best. _He_ is mediocre," Lily averred.

"He is a cretin," Sev sniffed.

"Poppy got all O's on her O.W.L.s," said the brunette in a baby-doll voice. "She's ever so much more clever than I am. I need your... help more, James." If Slughorn saw the things the girl was doing to her lolly, she'd get detention for sure. But the potions master had been called out of class by Dumbledore, enabling this revolting display.

The ever-infuriating James Potter was eating it up, of course. He put an arm around each girl. "How about you both join me and my good friend Sirius for a study session later today in our secret club-house?" The girls squealed happily.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lily said.

"You're much prettier than those girls, and you're smart, too."

"Thanks, Sev."

"I mean, boys like _that_, they don't appreciate the good ones."

Lily grinned. "Sev, you are the best friend a girl could ask for. Oh, _Merlin_, can you believe that?" Lily sneered as the blonde groped Potter's arse.

"Disgusting," Sev said, but his heart wasn't in it.

...

**Cherry Bomb** (The Runaways)

"_Glamour_ magazine says that gingers shouldn't wear red," Petunia sniffed.

"_Glamour _magazine can kiss my arse," Lily replied as she applied cherry-flavored gloss to her lips.

"I should tell Mum and Dad that you're sneaking out again."

"I should tell Mum and Dad that you cheated on your A-levels." Petunia stomped out of the bathroom. Lily ran a wide-tooth comb through her thick, curly hair, then checked to see that her heavily-applied black mascara hadn't smudged. Well, she looked as good as she was able to look.

Mum and Dad would have died of apoplexy if they had seen their daughter creeping out the back door in a red tube top and denim short-shorts, dangling her sandals from her fingers. They would have had kittens if they had seen the big silver hoop earrings in her pierced-on-the-sly ears. And they would have spontaneously combusted if they had known that the boy she was secretly meeting was a _wizard_.

Old lady Masterson from next door was walking her arthritic poodle; Lily ducked behind a bush, cursing silently to herself as they dawdled their way back home. The age-shrunken woman believed that Lily was a model child, and Lily saw no reason to shatter her illusions. After taking a moment to buckle her sandals onto her feet, she continued down the street, her wooden platform soles clopping like horse hooves.

He was already at the corner, grinning like the fool that he was. "I've been waiting for you, foxy."

His cockiness was still aggravating, but Lily had to admit that he was pretty cute with his side-burns, and the wash-shrunken Led Zeppelin tee hugging his torso. She prayed that he wouldn't do something utterly idiotic tonight. "Does that thing really fly?" she asked, eyeing the motorcycle that James was straddling.

"Get on and find out."

Lily sat behind James and put on the goggles her gave her to wear. The motorbike lurched upwards. Startled, Lily threw her arms around his waist and clung tightly. The lights of her neighborhood receded beneath her feet.

"Hold on," James said over his shoulder a moment before he accelerated. The bike shot forward so fast that Lily's eyeballs were pressed back in her head. The speed at which they traveled was both terrifying and exhilarating, and Lily felt her heart pounding. James spun the bike in tight turns, laughing when Lily whooped in glee. "How high do you want to go?" he shouted, barely audible over the wind that whistled in her ears.

That was the night Lily lost her virginity. She was never sure if it was James or the bike that seduced her.


End file.
